A display system is proposed, that information can be written on a large-sized display apparatus in a free format using input means such as a touch pen and all of the written information is converted into electronic information, so that the document management, distribution of the electronic information, and processing of the electronic information, can be easily performed. Such a display system is applied, for example, to an electronic conference system, and used to display materials on the display apparatus and to convert conference contents written on the display apparatus into electronic information.
In such a display system including a large-sized display apparatus, since the size of the system as a whole is increased, the compact structure has been required so that the installation space is effectively used. In this case, it is also required to consider the operability so that the convenience for users is not degraded. Further, since such a system including a display apparatus is disposed on a movable pedestal (stand) etc., provided with casters, it is necessary to maintain the stability of the system so as not to cause an accident such as a fall.
Concerning a technique of the space-saving and improvement of the stability in the above display apparatus, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-104367 discloses a mounting base and a display apparatus aiming to make it possible to prevent a fall and to pass through a bottle neck such as an opening of a door easily. The mounting base described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-104367 is formed with a support portion which has legs protruding to a plurality of directions in the lower part of a main body shaped like a nearly rectangular parallelepiped, in which a right front leg protrudes to a right front of the main body, a left front leg protrudes to a left front of the main body, a right rear leg protrudes to a right rear of the main body, and a left rear leg protrudes to a left rear of the main body, respectively, and the support portion in a front face side of the main body and the front face of the main body have a nearly same shape when viewed from the above.
When a display apparatus supported by a movable pedestal provided with casters, as described above, is moved, there is a risk that the display apparatus falls down. In particular, in the structure that the display apparatus is supported at a high position, the center of the gravity of the display apparatus becomes higher, which causes a high risk of falling down at the time of movement. For example, when a large-sized display apparatus used for a conference etc., is applied, since the display apparatus has a larger size and is supported at a higher position, there is a much higher risk of falling down.
In the mounting base described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-104367, the structure that the support portion protruding to a plurality of directions is provided on the mounting base is disclosed. However, the mounting base described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-104367 requires a special component for preventing a fall, thus the mounting base becomes very expensive.
Further, a mounting base of a general large-sized display has a problem that there are many wasteful spaces and spaces are not used effectively.